<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me, baby, why don't you love me ? by JustAnOtherOneHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899839">Tell me, baby, why don't you love me ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtherOneHero/pseuds/JustAnOtherOneHero'>JustAnOtherOneHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtherOneHero/pseuds/JustAnOtherOneHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Quentin were simple co-workers.  Then they became friends, and from there they only grew closer. But can their relationship resist to the outside world ? Or is it a dead end ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular day for him until it happened. Quentin had been working at Stark industries for one year now, as an engineer. He had been hired by Tony Stark himself and had a good professional relationship with him since. </p>
<p>Quentin was working in his team’s lab alone and late at night. He liked this atmosphere, the calm and the fact that there was no one to bother or interrupt him. He was drawing the plans of a new machine when someone walked into the lab, Quentin turned back in his chair to face the person who entered. It was Tony Stark himself. </p>
<p>“Stark ? What are you doing here so late ?” </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same Quentin.” </p>
<p>“I have an idea for a new project. That’s why I'm here. What about you ? I would have thought you were gonna be at some kind of party or with Potts.” </p>
<p>“And yet I'm here killing myself at work.” </p>
<p>Quentin looked at him. </p>
<p>“You mean that you are working right now ?” </p>
<p>“I’m just taking a break. I was wandering in the hallways when I saw light in here. I thought everyone went home. Don’t you have someone waiting for you Quentin ?” </p>
<p>He stepped closer. </p>
<p>“None of your business Stark.” </p>
<p>He turned back to focus on his blueprints again. </p>
<p>“So what are you working on ?” </p>
<p>“An ultra-realistic hologram system.” </p>
<p>“Interesting.” </p>
<p>He looked at the plans over his shoulder. After a minute of examining them he stepped back. </p>
<p>“That seems very promising Quentin !” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” </p>
<p>Tony started to walk away. Just before getting out of the lab, he stopped, turned back and said: </p>
<p>“Keep me updated on this okay ?” </p>
<p>“Of course, Stark.” </p>
<p>“And please call me Tony.” </p>
<p>He smiled at Quentin before stepping out. </p>
<p>A week later, Quentin was distractedly walking through the hallways of Stark Industries headquarters, looking at some data and plans on his tablet when he crashed into someone making some of his stuff fall down. While he was picking up the things that had fallen on the ground and telling them how they could be a little more careful, he heard a familiar laugh. Stark was right in front of him, helping him. </p>
<p>“I think it’s you who should be more careful Quentin.” </p>
<p>“Stark ? I mean Tony. I’m sorry I ran into you like that. And yes I should probably be more careful...”   </p>
<p>“Maybe you could offer me coffee to make up for this ?” </p>
<p>He gave him his famous charming smile. </p>
<p>“Fair enough." </p>
<p>They walked to the nearest break room. When they arrived a few employees were there. They all saluted Stark, rushed to finish their coffee and got out of the room by the time Quentin made two cups of coffee. They both sat at a table facing each other. </p>
<p>“Why did they all ran out like this ? Am I that terrifying ?” </p>
<p>“You are just the boss. Everyone is afraid of their boss. That and also the fact that you are Iron man.” </p>
<p>“And yet here you are, drinking coffee with me, your boss.” </p>
<p>“It’s not the same.” </p>
<p>Tony raised one of his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“It’s just...” </p>
<p>He waved his hand to tell him that it was not important. Stark sipped his coffee and then asked. </p>
<p>“So tell me Quentin, why did you look so preoccupied when you crashed into me ?” </p>
<p>“I... Why do you want to know that ?” </p>
<p>“I’m just trying to be a good boss. Is it related to work ? Or is it something else ?” </p>
<p>“It’s because of work. I worry that the project that we're currently working on will be late and will costs a little more than planned.” </p>
<p>“That’s okay. Take all the time you and your team need. And if you need more money just ask for it ! But please be reasonable or Pepper is gonna kill me.” </p>
<p>They both laughed gently behind their cups. After a few seconds of silence, Tony spoke again. </p>
<p>“Is there anything else I should know ? Anything that could impact your work ?” </p>
<p>Quentin thought about his boyfriend, who just broke up with him after a really bad argument. Of course he was really sad and affected by this. That's why he was so preoccupied. But he couldn't say that to Stark, he was his boss after all, not his friend. </p>
<p>“No ! Nothing else to worry about !” He said while showing him a fake smile. </p>
<p>Tony wasn't convinced by what Quentin told him but he decided not to ask him more questions to not scare him away. He took another sip of his drink. </p>
<p>“Please tell me you moved forward with your hologram project, I'm really interested in it !” </p>
<p>“Well I need a few more weeks fot the plans but they will be finished soon.” </p>
<p>“Great ! I really look forward to this ! Maybe we could work together on this ?” </p>
<p>“Work together ? I don’t really know...” </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to be embarrassed about this. It would be a partnership. Just two engineers working together, no boss or employee. The others doesn't have to know. We could use my lab. If you are okay with that of course.” </p>
<p>Quentin took a moment to think about the offer. He always wanted to work with Stark. The man was a genius and a legend. And what did he have to lose ? Nothing. </p>
<p>“Okay let’s do this.” </p>
<p>Tony smiled widely. “Great !” </p>
<p>They shook hands. A bip interrupted them. It was Tony’s phone. He looked at it and got up. </p>
<p>“I have to go. Duty calls !” </p>
<p>“Have fun Tony !” </p>
<p>“See you soon Quentin !” </p>
<p>Stark left the room quickly. Beck looked at him leave, while finishing his coffee. </p>
<p>A couple of weeks later, Quentin was still working on his main project. He couldn't wait to finish it to finally start his collaboration with Tony. </p>
<p>He was in his lab working alone while his colleagues were still on lunch break. He was welding when suddenly an explosion occurred. The blast destroyed one of the walls of the lab and projected him on the floor. He passed out and stayed unconscious for long minutes until someone stroke his chest and called out his name. He slowly regained consciousness. His whole body was hurting, his ears were ringing and he could feel that he was cut and bruised in multiple places. When he opened his eyes Tony was at his side, on his knees. He was wearing his armor but his helmet was open.  </p>
<p>“Quentin ? Do you hear me ? Quentin ? Quentin say something...” </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on ?” He said in a weak voice. </p>
<p>“Good. You are back. How do you feel ?” </p>
<p>“Like the morning after a party.” He smiled a little but he noticed that Tony looked really concerned. “I’m okay all things considered. I think ? What happened ?” </p>
<p>“A prototype exploded. It’s my fault, I should have upgraded the experiments protocols... No one is dead but some are in critical condition. They are on their way to the hospital. Speaking of this, let’s get you to the hospital.” </p>
<p>Quentin nodded painfully before Tony added: </p>
<p>“I’m gonna help you get up, it might be a little painful.” </p>
<p>He took his arm and helped him to get back on his feet. Quentin grunted. </p>
<p>“A little painful my ass.” </p>
<p>“Come on don’t be so precious !” </p>
<p>“Not my fault. It’s my nature to be like this. I’m a true drama queen.” </p>
<p>“Just walk Quentin.” </p>
<p>He supported him and helped him to walk to the nearest window. </p>
<p>“We're gonna fly down to the ambulance. Come on hold me tight.” </p>
<p>“What ?” </p>
<p>“Hold me tight. You know, just like if you would hug me.” </p>
<p>Quentin did as he was told. Tony put his arms around his waist and his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Ready ?” </p>
<p>“Yes” </p>
<p>He activated the repulsors and flew through the window. He landed on the ground a few seconds later in front of the paramedics. </p>
<p>“Take him to the hospital.” </p>
<p>Just before entering in the vehicle, Quentin said: </p>
<p>“Thank you Tony.” </p>
<p>Stark just smiled at him before the doors of the ambulance closed. </p>
<p>Later that day, Tony was at the hospital with Pepper to visit the wounded and their families. After visiting them all, he told Pepper to take a break and get a coffee. She agreed, kissed his cheek and walked away. He knocked at a door and walked in after being invited in. Quentin was on the bed, half sitting, watching the news coverage about the accident. He turned his head and cut the sound of the TV when Tony walked in. </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” </p>
<p>“How are you ? I mean for real.” </p>
<p>Tony took a seat next to his bed. </p>
<p>“I’m okay. I think ? The doctors told me that my wounds are superficials. I have a few cuts and bruises. And also a light head trauma. They told me I could be out in three days. How are the others ?” </p>
<p>“All out of danger. All in a stable condition. I’m glad that you are okay. I can’t afford to lose my best engineer.” </p>
<p>He smiled softly at him. </p>
<p>“I could have died. I just realized that I could be dead. I’m...” </p>
<p>Beck started to breath rapidly. </p>
<p>“Hey Quentin, breath slowly. It’s okay, you are safe now.” </p>
<p>He didn't seem to hear Tony. He was spiraling. Tony didn't know what to do, so he did what Pepper did to calm him down when he had panic attacks: He took his hand. </p>
<p>“Quentin. Look at me. You are safe. Breathe.” </p>
<p>The contact of Tony’s hand brought him back. He started to calm down and breathe slower. After a couple of minutes Quentin was calm again. Stark let go of his hand. </p>
<p>“Thank you Tony.” </p>
<p>“Hey it’s normal. Do you want me to stay a little longer ?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure you have a ton of other things to do.” </p>
<p>“They can wait.” </p>
<p>“But...” </p>
<p>“Hey I told you they could wait okay ? My friends are more important.” </p>
<p>“Your friends ? I don’t understand...” </p>
<p>“You are the friend in question Quentin. Did you hit your head this hard ?” </p>
<p>He smiled at him and Quentin smiled back. </p>
<p>“So we are friends now.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean we don’t hate each other, we have a lot in common and I just saved your life. I think we can say that we are friends.” </p>
<p>Quentin laughed softly. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay !” </p>
<p>At this moment Pepper entered the room. </p>
<p>“Tony the journalists are all here for the press conference. They are waiting for you downstairs.” </p>
<p>“I’m coming.” </p>
<p>He turned back to Quentin. </p>
<p>“I have to go.” </p>
<p>“I know, duty calls. Go, I'll be okay.” </p>
<p>“See you later, Quentin.” </p>
<p>He stroked his shoulder gently before leaving. Quentin sighed when the room was empty again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks after the accident, everyone was trying to get back to normal. Quentin was back to work, in a new lab closer to Tony’s. From time to time, they paid each other some visits. </p>
<p>One day Quentin walked into Tony’s lab, noticeably excited. </p>
<p>“Tony ! I'm done with my current project !” </p>
<p>He turned back to face him and got up from his chair. </p>
<p>“Oh god that’s fabulous ! I’m happy for you !” </p>
<p>He stepped closer and gave Quentin a quick hug. He was destabelized by Tony’s gesture but went with it. It’s been a long time since someone hugged him, and he needed that. </p>
<p>“You know what we should do ? Celebrate ! Let’s go get a drink after work !” </p>
<p>“It sounds like a good idea but what will the others think about it ?” </p>
<p>“Oh screw the others ! You deserve to celebrate this with a friend !” </p>
<p>“Okay you won, meet me in the lab at six pm !” </p>
<p>“I can’t wait for it !” </p>
<p>Quentin didn’t say anything but smiled at him before leaving the room. </p>
<p>At six pm sharp Tony was entering Quentin’s team lab. </p>
<p>“Stop everything you’re doing we got drinks to drink !” </p>
<p>Quentin turned to him and grined. “Just give me a minute okay ?” </p>
<p>Stark rolled up his eyes and sighed. “Come on !” </p>
<p>“Tony.” </p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>Tony sat on the desk next to him and looked at what he was doing. He was really enjoying watching Quentin working. A few minutes later he got up. </p>
<p>“Let’s go !” </p>
<p>They went to a bar next to Stark Industries. They settled down at a table in the back of the room to not be interrupted and ordered beers. Tony spoke first. </p>
<p>“So how have been lately ?” </p>
<p>“Well I'm okay. I guess ? The accident really shocked me and I'm still stressed out about going to work...” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that all of this happened... It was my fault.” </p>
<p>“Hey don’t blame yourself. You weren’t in the lab when it happend, you could not have prevented it.” </p>
<p>“I guess you are right...” </p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do to help you ? Like do you want to work in my lab ? Maybe that way you would feel safer ? I mean we're gonna work in the same lab soon anyway so why not start now ? I mean if it’s okay for you of course.” </p>
<p>Quentin stayed silent for a short moment, thinking about the idea. </p>
<p>“I’m not against it but I don’t want to bother you.” </p>
<p>“You could never bother me Quentin.” </p>
<p>He gave him a warm smile. </p>
<p>“I will move to your lab first thing in the morning tomorrow then.” </p>
<p>They smiled to eachother. They were drinking their beers when Quentin asked: </p>
<p>“Anyway how's it going with Potts ? We don’t see her anymore on our floor.” </p>
<p>“Well... we decided to take a break. Again.” </p>
<p>“Again ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah we have already been on multiple breaks since we started dating. I stopped couning them years ago. It’s always been complicated between us...” Tony’s gaze became darker, almost sad. </p>
<p>“Isn’t that always the case ?” </p>
<p>“Maybe ? She is the one I had the most stable and long relationship with but it’s so hard for us to be a real couple.” </p>
<p>“Why ?” </p>
<p>“Because we are so different and I don’t have enough time to give to her. I mean I'm always working or playing the hero and she can’t bear waiting for me all the time. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking about this or I'm gonna start to get depressed !” </p>
<p>He smiled widely trying to hide his sadness but Quentin wasn't dupe, he knew that something else was up. But before he could think too much about this Tony asked him a question. </p>
<p>“And you, how’s your love life ?” </p>
<p>“Ugh miserable. My boyfriend broke up with me like a month ago. So I'm single. Again. It lasted six months. One of my longest relationships by the way. I suck at the boyfriend thing. I’m just like you: I work way too much.” </p>
<p>When he finished his sentence he realised that he came out to Tony by accident. He looked distressed. </p>
<p>“Wait you are gay ?” </p>
<p>Tony noticed his distress and put his hand over his. </p>
<p>“You are still in the closet ? I promise I won’t say anthing. I can keep a secret.” </p>
<p>Quentin calmed down and sighed. </p>
<p>“Thanks for being so understanding...” </p>
<p>“Hey I’m your friend, that’s normal.” </p>
<p>He removed his hand. </p>
<p>“So how are you holding up after this break up ?” </p>
<p>“It could be worse. It’s not my first time. I’m handeling it by working even more, ironically.” </p>
<p>“We are both messes uh ?” </p>
<p>He got a bittersweet laugh. </p>
<p>“I guess.” </p>
<p>They both finished their beers and ordered two more. They talked about work and their new common project. They drank one last beer before deciding to head back home. </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow at my lab Quentin !” </p>
<p>“I can’t wait ! Have a good night Tony !” </p>
<p>“You too !” </p>
<p>The next morning, Quentin arrived at Stark Industries early and went straight to his lab to packed his stuff and moved to Tony’s lab. He took the gigantic amount of stuff that was on his desk and drawers and put them in boxes. He then went to Tony’s lab. He was already there, waiting for him. Tony was really excited about all this but he tried to apear relaxed. When Quentin arrived with his boxes Tony ran up to him to take one and helped him to put it down. Quentin looked around him before saying: </p>
<p>“Wow you got a lot of stuff here.” </p>
<p>“I almost live here. So yeah a lot of stuff.” </p>
<p>He then looked at Quentin’s boxes. </p>
<p>“You got lots of stuff too.” </p>
<p>“Yeah I kinda live here too.” </p>
<p>“We are kind of pathetic, aren’t we ?” </p>
<p>“Just a little bit.” </p>
<p>Quentin smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Oh by the way we only have one desk for us two right now. I ordered a new one just for you but it will only be here in a couple of days. Luckly I found you a chair !” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I can share. As long as I don't have to sit on your lap.” </p>
<p>“Hey what does that mean ? How am I supposed to take that ?” </p>
<p>He pretended to be offended for a handful of seconds before they both laughed. </p>
<p>“Let’s get to work now !” </p>
<p>“With pleasure !” </p>
<p>They both sat at the desk, close to each other, looking at the plans and talking about it. They brought some modifications to the plans all day long. From time to time their hands and arms brushed each other softly. They both enjoyed being so close. They were both deprived of human contact that even the smallest ones were comforting. </p>
<p>They worked late that night. At one point Quentin raised his head from his plans and looked at the time.  </p>
<p>“Oh shit it’s already midnight. We both should go home.” </p>
<p>“Yeah we should.” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna have to wait an eternity to have a train.” Said Quentin to himself. Tony heard him. </p>
<p>“I can drive you back if you want.” </p>
<p>“That would be cool. Thanks.” </p>
<p>They both headed down to the parking lot and went to Tony’s car. They got in and he started to drive through the city. Quentin was looking through the window half asleep. </p>
<p>“You know what’s missing in New York, Tony ?” He was talking with a dozy voice. </p>
<p>“Tell me.” </p>
<p>“The stars. We can’t see them around here.” </p>
<p>“I have a spot outside the city, not far from here. We could go there to do some stargazing if you want.” </p>
<p>“That would be amazing.” </p>
<p>He yawned and looked at Tony. He found him very beautiful with the city’s light englighting his face, softly enhancing his fine-looking traits and making his eyes shine. Quentin was admiring him just like he was a statue. Tony knew that he was staring at him. But he liked that. A lot. Especially coming from Quentin. They continued to drive in silence until they arrived at Quentin’s place. </p>
<p>“Here we are.” </p>
<p>“Thanks... Wait how do you know where I live ?” </p>
<p>“You gave us your adress when we hired you remember ? I looked it up just before leaving.” </p>
<p>“Yeah of course. Thanks for the ride. For real.” </p>
<p>He gave him a little smile. Tony smiled too. </p>
<p>“The pleasure was all mine.” </p>
<p>“Have a good night Tony.” </p>
<p>“Have sweet dreams Quentin.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, about two weeks after Quentin moved into Tony’s lab, Stark walked in, a big smile on his face, carrying an enveloppe with him. </p>
<p>“Look at what I just received !” </p>
<p>Quentin turned to face him. </p>
<p>“What is it ?” </p>
<p>“An invitation to the M.I.T charity gala ! I mean I'm not really surprised, they invite me every year but this time is a little bit different.” </p>
<p>“Why ?” </p>
<p>“Pepper refused to go with me.” </p>
<p>“Is it going that bad between you two ?” </p>
<p>“Yea... We... She broke up with me two week ago.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Tony.” </p>
<p>He got up, walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder, gentely shaking it. </p>
<p>“I know how painful it is. If you need anything I'm here for you.” </p>
<p>“Well... Would you come with me at the gala ? I don’t want to go alone.” </p>
<p>Quentin was not expecting this. Not at all. He was really surprised. He took a few seconds before anwsering. </p>
<p>“Of course ! That could be fun !” </p>
<p>Quentin smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Okay so it’s in six days and we are leaving in five. I already booked a room at the hotel but I'm sure I can call them to book two rooms instead of one. And of course I will pay for everything. </p>
<p>“A free week-end at the hotel outside of New York ? That sounds really great !” </p>
<p>“Perfect ! I will send you all the details tonight.” </p>
<p>They both smiled before Quentin spoke again. </p>
<p>“Alright let’s back to work now.” </p>
<p>They sat at their desks and worked on their prototype all day long. From time to time Tony came to Quentin’s desk and leaned over his shoulder, to show him something or help him. Quentin did just the same. Their bodies kept touching softly all the time as they were working. Tony even ended up sitting at Quentin’s side. </p>
<p>They went back home as the sun was going down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! As usual i would like to thanks my beta reader Jay ! Kudos and comments are of course still very welcome !! The next chapter should be on time for next week !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Quentin are en route for the gala. But not everything is going to go according to plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days later Tony was in front of Quentin’s building waiting for him. He got out carrying a suitcase. </p><p>“Ready to go ?” </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go !” </p><p>He put the suitcase in the trunk of the car and they both got in. Tony started the engine and drove to the airport. </p><p>“Oh, and by the way we are taking my jet.” </p><p>“I never traveled in a private jet ! I also never attended a gala before...” </p><p>“Don’t worry about the gala I will teach you !” </p><p>“That’s because you don’t want me to embarass you in front of everyone !” </p><p>“I mean... You are not wrong.” </p><p>“Now you are just being mean.” </p><p>He punched his shoulder. They both laughed. They talked about work for the rest of the ride. Once at the airport, they got out of the car, took their bags and embarked on the plane. Quentin was impressed by all this luxury. </p><p>“I didn’t know that a jet could be that fancy !” </p><p>Tony laughed.“You should see my houses !” </p><p>“Well you know when I'm free. All I'm waiting for is an invitation.” </p><p>He smiled at Tony. The pilot came in the cabin at this exact moment, interrupting them. </p><p>“We are ready to go gentlemen.” </p><p>“Great ! Take a seat Quentin.” </p><p>Beck sat next to one of the windows. Tony took place right next to him. They spend the whole trip watching a movie. By the time they landed at Cambridge they barely had the time to watch the entire movie. Once they got out of the plane, they went straight to the hotel. When they arrived Quentin realised it was a palace and not just a fancy hotel. They crossed the hall and approached the receptionist. </p><p>“Hello, I have two rooms booked for Stark.” </p><p>She raised her head, a surprised look on her face. </p><p>“Oh mister Stark ! Your room is ready.” </p><p>She handed him a single magnetic key. </p><p>“Your room ? Why is there only one key ? There is only one room ?” </p><p>She appeared slightly panicked. She quickly typed something on her keyboard. </p><p>“Uh... Yes... Sorry. I am really, truly sorry.” </p><p>“I called five days ago to change that ! I insisted on the fact that I needed two separate rooms !” </p><p>“I’m so sorry sir...” </p><p>Tony was frustrated and stressed out. </p><p>“Is there any other room available ?” </p><p>He tried to stay calm, while she was checking her computer. </p><p>“No... Once again I'm really sorry sir...” </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. Quentin put his hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“That’s fine. We're gonna find a solution Tony.” </p><p>“Okay. Fine.” </p><p>“Let’s go” </p><p>He took their acess card and walked to the elevator. During the whole ride Tony complained about the rooms or more precisely the lack of it. </p><p>“It’s okay Tony I'm sure there is a couch in the room. I will sleep on it.” </p><p>“There is no way I’ll let you sleep on a couch.” </p><p>“No need to do that. Really.” </p><p>“I insist.” </p><p>“Oh god why are you so stubborn ? You know what ? We will deal with that later.” </p><p>They arrived at the door. When they walked in they discovered a vast room with an enormous bed, a gigantic bathroom and a little lounge with a couch. </p><p>“See there is a couch ! I'll sleep here and you can sleep in the bed.” </p><p>“Quentin, you're gonna take this bed and I will take the couch.” </p><p>“Oh come on ! You really want to fight for a bed ?” </p><p>“I would beat your ass so easily. You have no chance against me.” </p><p>“You really think that ? I’m stronger than you think.” </p><p>“Oh really ?” </p><p>Quentin looked at his watch. </p><p>“Maybe we should unpack.” </p><p>Tony looked at his watch too. </p><p>“You are right ! I booked a table at the hotel’s restaurant and we are supposed to be there in half an hour. But we will fix this bed problem after that.” </p><p>They unpacked their suitcases and headed to the restaurant. Once they arrived, Quentin noticed the romantic ambiance of the place right away. A lot of flowers, candles and music. He was a little disconcerted but he didn’t let that show. A waitress led them to their table where they took place. They both ordered the same thing: a salad and a soufflé. As they were waiting for their courses they started to talk about the gala. </p><p>“So about the gala Tony...” </p><p>“Oh that’s easy: smile, don’t talk about political subjects, don’t drink too much, be nice and relaxed, and stay by my side.” </p><p>“I thought it was gonna be more complicated. I think I can handle that !” </p><p>Tony smiled. </p><p>“You are not used to all this right ? I mean the luxury and the social events.” </p><p>“Yeah... I mean I spend all my days at work...” </p><p>“I get that... Since I became Iron Man I do the exact same thing. I work or I'm playing super hero. It keeps my mind occupied. But how do you do that ? I mean I have insomnia so I stay up most nights but how do you work that much ?” </p><p>“I have almost no social life and hobbies. That’s why I have so much time for work.” </p><p>“But you told me that you had a boyfriend right ? How did you meet him ?” </p><p>“Tinder. When I'm too lonely I go on the app, find a guy for one night and go on with my life. But the last one was not quite like the others. He stayed longer. But i guess he got exhausted waiting for me all the time.” </p><p>“I guess we both sucks at romantic relationships...” </p><p>“Yeah...” </p><p>They stayed silent for a few seconds before Tony spoke again. </p><p>“But don’t worry about tomorrow, I will be at your side all the time.” </p><p>“Thanks Tony. You are truly a good friend.” </p><p>As he was finishing his sentence, the waitress was coming back with the dessert, two crème brulées. They talked about light hearted thing as they were eating. After their meal they went back to their room. Tony decided to go shower first. Quentin sighed but smiled at Tony and said nothing. He sat on the couch and picked up a book. After some time Tony got out of the bathroom on his pajamas which consisted of shorts and a short sleeve tee-shirt. Quentin raised his head and saw him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tony. The superhero noticed it but didn’t say anything and smiled for himself. Quentin eventually got up and walked to the bathroom. He took a long shower thinking about everything that happened today. When he got out of the shower and started to put on his pajamas when he realised that he left his shirt in the room. He cursed quietly. After a few seconds spent trying to build some courage he got out of the bathroom, embarrassed. </p><p>“I thought you would never get out of this bathroom !” </p><p>Tony raised his head as he was saying this and what he saw left him speechless. </p><p>“Wow... I didn't know that you were so muscular...” </p><p>Quentin ran up across the room to take his shirt. He put it on quickly. His cheeks were now a shade of bright pink.  </p><p>“Uh... Thanks Tony. I’m gonna... Go go to sleep now...” </p><p>“Okay, good night Quentin.” </p><p>He laid down on the couch and tried to sleep. In the meantime Tony was on the bed reading on his computer. Quentin was tossing and turning on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. After half an hour of this, Tony said: </p><p>“Come here. You will never get some sleep if you stay on that couch.” </p><p>“No, I'm fine, I swear.” </p><p>“Come on don’t be so stubborn. You need to get some sleep. For tomorrow.” </p><p>“No, I don't want to bother you.” </p><p>“You won’t, I swear.” </p><p>“It’s gonna be awkward.” </p><p>“No it’s not gonna be awkward. This bed is huge. Now come here.” </p><p>He tapped the mattress next to him. Quentin looked at him and finally got up and climbed into the bed. He laid down next to him and he turned his back to Tony. </p><p>“Good night Quentin.” </p><p>“Good night Tony.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! First of all, and as usual, i would like to thanks my beta reader Jay !!! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome of course !! I really hope you appreciate this third chapter ! I will try to post every week or every two weeks !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Quentin are trying to have a nice day off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Tony woke up facing him. He looked at him for long minutes before Quentin woke up too. </p>
<p>“Hey...” </p>
<p>“Hey...” </p>
<p>“The breakfast will be there in twenty minutes.” </p>
<p>“Well wake me when it’s there.” </p>
<p>He closed his eyes again, he didn’t even notice that he was looking at him. Tony smiled to himself and sat on the bed to answer a few messages when someone knocked at the door. Tony brought the food in. He walked back to the bed and stroked Quentin’s shoulder gently. </p>
<p>“The breakfast is here.” </p>
<p>Quentin opened his eyes and smiled. </p>
<p>“Yes !” </p>
<p>He sat on the bed as Tony was putting the food, cups, and plates in front of him. He then sat down in front of him and they started to eat. There were croissants and fresh bread with butter, italian coffee and fresh orange juice. It was one of the best they ever had. They stayed silent the whole time, enjoying the food and the view. </p>
<p>“So what do you want to do today Quentin ? Visit the city ? Or stay here to watch movies and read ?” </p>
<p>“The second option sounds great !” </p>
<p>“You’re right, I think we both deserve a lazy day ! We're gonna stay right here, order some food and do nothing all day.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like a great plan !” </p>
<p>They turned on the TV and started to look for a movie to watch. They argued about what they should watch for a while. They finally agreed on watching The Grand Budapest Hotel. Quentin settled down against the frame of the bed next to Tony, close but not too close. Quentin started the movie. From time to time him or Tony made a funny comment, making the other giggle. After the movie ended Tony asked him if he wanted to watch another movie. </p>
<p>“Yeah why not ! What do you have in mind ?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe we could just browse through the catalog ?” </p>
<p>They searched for another movie for a long moment, when Quentin stopped Tony by putting his hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Her ! It looks cool !” </p>
<p>“The movie Her ? Okay then let’s watch this !” </p>
<p>Quentin sat back to his previous spot but this time Tony got closer. He noticed but he told himself that the hero didn’t do that on purpose. Tony started the movie before Quentin could overthink the whole situation. </p>
<p>After a few minutes Tony said: </p>
<p>“Wait the voice of the AI... Sounds just like Nat !” </p>
<p>“Nat ?” </p>
<p>“Natasha Romanoff, Black widow, she is a friend.” </p>
<p>“She is also an Avenger !” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that too.” </p>
<p>“Does it really sound like her ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah a lot. That’s really disturbing...” </p>
<p>Quentin grinned. </p>
<p>“How is she ? I mean in real life.” </p>
<p>“She is... a lot. But she is a great friend. Really. Under her really thick armour she is an incredible person.” </p>
<p>“It sounds like you are really attached to her.” </p>
<p>Quentin smiled softly at him. </p>
<p>“Yeah I like her a lot.” </p>
<p>Tony smiled softly too, before unpausing the movie. They continued to watch the movie quietly. As the movie was unwinding before them, they got closer and closer without even noticing. At some point Tony even rested his head on Quentin’s shoulder. They were so close that their arms were touching each other.  </p>
<p>Quentin noticed. But he told himself that Tony must be like this with everyone. </p>
<p>Tony told himself that the last time he had been so close to a man on a bed, watching a movie, it was with his ex, Steve, aka Captain America. And to be completely honest with himself, he missed all of this. </p>
<p>As the credits were rolling, they were still in the same position. Right before the very end of the movie Tony moved away from Quentin and to avoid any awkward moment, said: </p>
<p>“I’m hungry ! What if we went out to eat something ?” </p>
<p>“That could be cool ! What do you suggest ?” </p>
<p>“Cheeseburgers on the docks next to the institute of contemporary art, downtown Boston ?” </p>
<p>“Sounds like a great plan !” </p>
<p>“Go get ready while I call a taxi.” </p>
<p>“Okay !” </p>
<p>Quentin grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. Fithteen minutes later he got out. Tony was behind the door. </p>
<p>“You did take your time princess !” </p>
<p>“Well I don’t naturally look this awesome, I have to work to achieve this level of magnificence.” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say princess.” </p>
<p>Tony got in the bathroom and closed the door before he could say anything. Twenty minutes later they were in front of the hotel, getting into their taxi. Another fifteen minutes they arrived at the museum. </p>
<p>“This is a museum Stark. Where are the cheeseburgers that you promised me ?” </p>
<p>“Calm down Beck, the place is right down the docks. Follow me.” </p>
<p>They walked along the docks to a small restaurant. They walked in, and Quentin discovered the art deco style of the interior. The room was almost empty, except for three other clients. It was a slow day. </p>
<p>“Wow this place is really beautiful...” </p>
<p>“And they serve excellent food. But most importantly serve what’s probably the best burgers in town.” </p>
<p>They sat at a table and Quentin picked up the menu. </p>
<p>“No need to take that Quentin. I will order for both of us ! You trust me on this right ?” </p>
<p>“Well you saved my life a few weeks ago so I think trust is well established between us.” </p>
<p>They both smiled and Tony waved at a waitress. She walked toward them. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the bistro ! Are you ready to order or do you have questions on the menu ?” </p>
<p>“No we are good ! We're gonna order two cheeseburgers. Quentin would you like a beer with your burger ?” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah why not !” </p>
<p>“Then add two blondes please, belgian of course.” </p>
<p>“Great !” </p>
<p>She walked away from the table. </p>
<p>“How are you ? For real Quentin. I’m asking you this as your friend. We only talked about work stuff since we got on the plane. I want to know. And don’t lie to me.” </p>
<p>“Well. I have been feeling... lonely. And melancholic.” </p>
<p>“I feel the same. I guess that I'm lucky to be here with you. We can be lonely together. And I guess you don’t want to talk about the last part ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah this is a hard time for me. And you are right... I don’t want to talk about this. To anyone.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I understand.” </p>
<p>Tony reached for his hand and stroked it gently. Quentin gave him a sad smile, before speaking again. </p>
<p>“What about you Tony ?” </p>
<p>“Well, Pepper and I are still taking a break. We don’t sleep in the same bed anymore. So it became almost impossible for me to have a peaceful night of sleep.” </p>
<p>“You can’t sleep without her... I mean I'm used to being alone in my bed but I get it.” </p>
<p>“She is one of the rare people that can calm my anxiety attacks and my night terrors.” </p>
<p>“I know your life has been far from simple. I can only imagine what it’s like for you...” </p>
<p>“Sorry... I have the impression to overshare to you. You probably don’t want to hear about my trauma...” </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I ? I’m your friend Tony. I’m here for you. Always.” </p>
<p>He gave him another sad smile. </p>
<p>“Thanks Quentin. That means the world to me.” </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>At this very moment the waitress came back with their plates and their drinks. She put their meal on the table and wished them a “Bon appétit !”. They thanked the waitress and once she was gone, Tony spoke again. </p>
<p>“You know I’m here for you too Quentin. Right ?” </p>
<p>“I know Tony.” </p>
<p>“We should eat before it’s cold.” </p>
<p>They stayed silent for a second before they bit in their cheeseburgers. While they were eating they talked about their university years. He laughed at many of Tony’s anecdotes and Quentin told him about his best friend at the time, a girl named Gaby.  </p>
<p>After their burgers and fries they ordered a brownie to share for dessert. Once the brownie eaten, they gave a generous tip to the waitress and left the restaurant. They walked along the docks admiring the view and talking about movies and TV shows. After a moment Tony called a taxi, and they went back to the hotel. </p>
<p>Once back in their room, they settled on the bed, Quentin laying on the bed, reading a book and Tony was watching a show on the TV. After twenty minutes Quentin turned on his side, facing Tony, as he was trying to not fall asleep. But a few minutes later Tony heard a floppy sound. He turned his head and saw Quentin, asleep, his book now on the bed. Tony smiled at the sight. He hesitated for a few seconds but then he raised his hand and gently ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped his gesture when he realised what he was doing. He got up and went on the balcony for air, leaving Quentin sleeping on the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! First of all and as usual  i would like to thanks my beat reader Jay ! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome ! I really hope you appreciate this 4th chapter ! I will try to post every week or every two weeks !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW Alcohol for this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin woke up two hours later, his book still on his side. Tony was back on the bed, working on his tablet. Quentin was looking at him working. He was fascinated by the expression on his face when he was focused on a project. After a minute Tony noticed that Quentin was awake.<br/>
“Hey sleepy head...”<br/>
Quentin fully opened his eyes and answered: “Hey you...” He rubbed his eyes. “For how long have I slept ?”<br/>
“Two hours.”<br/>
“That much ?”<br/>
“I guess you needed to rest ! Are you ready for tonight ?”<br/>
“Yeah !”<br/>
“Great because the party is in two hours so we should start to get ready !”<br/>
“I’ll let you go to shower first, I need to fully wake up.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Tony smiled at him and got up to go to the bathroom. Quentin responded to his smile and watched him leave the room. He laid on his back and sighed. After a moment Tony got out of the bathroom dressed in a back tux with a dark grey tweed bow tie. He called Quentin.<br/>
“Hey it’s your turn !”<br/>
Quentin got up and walked up to the bathroom but before he reached the door Tony stopped him.<br/>
“I put your tux in the bathroom ! I picked it up for you.”<br/>
“Oh thanks ! … But how did you know my size ?”<br/>
“I guessed.”<br/>
He winked. Quentin gave him a shy smile and got in. He entered the shower and let the water run on his body for a while. He stepped out and dried himself quickly. He combed his hair, applied some concealer and put his tux on. It was a classic black suit but Tony had added a dark grey tweed waistcoat, to match his bow tie. He got out of the bathroom and when Tony laid his eyes on him, his face lit up.<br/>
“Wow it fits you perfectly ! I really have a good eye.”<br/>
“Thank you Tony. I really like the vest !”<br/>
He gave him his classic charming smile and Quentin grinned. Tony stepped closer and raised his hand to the collar of his shirt.<br/>
“Can I ?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
He undid the first two buttons of his shirt, and let his hand rest on his collar bone. Quentin felt a strange sensation in his chest. A second later Tony removed his hand.<br/>
“We should go or else we're going to be late !”<br/>
He turned around to take and put on his jacket. Quentin mimicked his gesture, still feeling weird after this little moment. Tony went to the door and opened it.<br/>
“Quentin ?”<br/>
He finally reacted and got out of the room, followed by Tony. They walked down the stairs and took a limousine.
Stark and Beck arrived at the party after a short ride. When they arrived a valet opened the door of the car. Tony, who got out first, offered his arm to Quentin, imitating an old-fashioned gentleman wanting to help a lady. Quentin rolled his eyes but he smiled and took his arm. He kept holding his arm while they walked up the stairs. They walked into the ballroom, filled with the noise of classical music. At this moment Quentin let go of his arm. When they passed by a waiter Tony grabbed two glasses of champagne and offered one to Quentin. He took it but said:<br/>
“Aren’t we supposed to stay sober ?”<br/>
“Hell no, if we stay completely sober it’s going to be deadly boring. We just have to not drink too much.”<br/>
They continued their way into the room, when a group of people walked up to them.<br/>
“Hello Anthony, how have you been since last year ?”<br/>
Tony gave the woman a quite forced smile.<br/>
“I’m doing pretty good. What about you professor ?”<br/>
“Well you know I still love to teach young minds !”<br/>
A man of the group then asked him a question.<br/>
“Where is Pepper ? You always come with her ! At least since 2008.”<br/>
“Well not this year... But I'm here with Quentin Beck !”<br/>
Tony put his hand on Quentin’s shoulder.<br/>
“Oh is he your new...”<br/>
“He is one of my best engineers and my associate on a new project !” Tony cut the man’s sentence just in time before he could say anything embarrassing but everyone, including Quentin, knew that we wanted to say boyfriend or even toy boy.<br/>
Quentin tried to not show too much embarrassment and forced himself to smile when Tony mentioned their project. Another man then asked:<br/>
“Oh tell us more !”<br/>
“Well it’s top secret. For now at least. But I will invite you to the display of this new project.”<br/>
“That’s too bad I really wanted to know !”<br/>
“Sorry but my mouth is shut. I see one of my old professors. It was a pleasure talking with you all !”<br/>
They escaped the group and went straight to the bar. Quentin stared at the group they just left and said:<br/>
“Well that was awkward...”<br/>
Quentin and Tony drank what was left in their glass rapidly.<br/>
“Whiskey ?”<br/>
“Yeah I think I need one.”<br/>
Tony ordered two glasses. A waiter brought them their drinks and as soon as he got his, he drank the entire glass in one shot.<br/>
“Are you that embarrassed ?”<br/>
“Don’t take it personally but that was really really weird...”<br/>
“Yeah I understand. They tend to do that a lot. Like two years ago they asked if Pepper and I were gonna get married soon and last year they asked us if a baby was on the way...”<br/>
“They sound insufferable. You were right about the drinks. I even think we should order some more.”<br/>
“I agree ! Barman, same thing for the two of us.”<br/>
After they started to drink, they didn't stop at one or two glasses. As they were drinking their fourth glass, they were called by another group of people. This group walked up to them as the very drunk Quentin and Tony tried to maintain a poker face. They wanted to laugh so bad.<br/>
“Hello professors ! This is Quentin, a partner of mine. Quentin these are my former teachers.”<br/>
“Your partner ? Do you mean... Where is Pepper ?”<br/>
Quentin giggled.<br/>
Tony answered: “No he works with me ! He is the best engineer I ever worked with !”<br/>
Quentin giggled again, this time blushing a little. One of the professors asked him:<br/>
“I don’t remember you attending any of my classes Quentin.”<br/>
“That’s because I studied engineering in New York, not here.”<br/>
“Oh I see ! So you are Tony’s plus one ! But where is Pepper ? Is she okay ?”<br/>
Quentin responded “Oh she is okay, she just couldn't come...”<br/>
“Because we broke up.” Tony interrupted him.<br/>
Quentin was unsettled by what he just said.<br/>
“Well it was a pleasure to meet you all !”<br/>
He quickly grabbed Tony’s hand and walked away from the group. He dragged him back at the bar where they sat in a corner.<br/>
“I think we are just going to stay here for the rest of the night and don’t talk to anyone.”<br/>
“But we were having so much fun !”<br/>
“We can have fun without ruining both of our reputations.”<br/>
“Oh what do you have in mind ?”<br/>
Tony had his charming smile on his face and Quentin grinned.<br/>
“First a few more drinks. Then go to the kitchen, steal some food and find a quiet place to eat and talk.”<br/>
“Sounds like a great plan. Garçon ! Two vodkas please ! Doubles !”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! First of all and as usual i would like to thanks my beat reader Jay ! This chapter is a little late but it's finally here !  Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome ! I really hope you appreciate this 5th chapter ! (I will try to post every week)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(TW Alcohol for this chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drank a couple of vodkas before putting their plan in action. They snooped around looking for the kitchen. Once they found it, they entered it trying to be silent, which was difficult due to their drunkness. They still managed to get some food and got out of the kitchen without being seen. They wandered in the hallways for a few minutes before finding a good spot to settle down. They both sat on the priceless furniture and put down their drinks and food. They started to eat and drink, talking about everything they hated about this place and the other guests. After twenty minutes, a security guard interrupted them and yelled: </p>
<p>“Hey you can’t be here” </p>
<p>Tony got up on his feet, grabbed Quentin’s hand and started to run through the hallways. They ran for a couple of minutes, trying to find somewhere to hide. They ended up finding the restrooms. They went in and locked themselves up in a stall. They were half out of breath, half laughing. They heard the security guard outside the door, Quentin went quiet but Tony kept laughing so Quentin put his finger against his lips. The guard stepped inside but he didn’t search the stalls. He didn’t want to disturb someone important and take the risk of being fired so he left the room quickly. Once they were alone, Quentin removed his finger from Tony’s lips. </p>
<p>“That was a close one.” </p>
<p>“Yeah...” </p>
<p>“Maybe we should sneak out of the party and go back to the hotel ? I don’t really want to get caught and we are too drunk to stay anyway.” </p>
<p>“Quentin..?”  </p>
<p>He locked his gaze on his. </p>
<p>“Yeah ?” </p>
<p>“I just... want to do something crazy… I think it’s the adrenaline and the alcohol speaking but I want to kiss you” </p>
<p>He was staring at Quentin’s lips. Beck hesitated for a second but he decided, for once, to ignore his brain and only listen to his body. He tilted Tony’s chin gently. </p>
<p>“Then do it.” </p>
<p>Tony grabbed his neck and kissed him. Of course Quentin answered. At first it was a languorous kiss but it rapidly became passionate. Tony’s hands went down his back, stopping at his waist. Quentin pushed Tony against a wall, his hand going down his back, caressing his ass and lifting up his leg to press his body against his. After a couple of minutes Quentin broke the kiss and looked at Tony for a second. </p>
<p>“More ?” </p>
<p>He asked. Tony answered, almost begging: </p>
<p>“Yes...” </p>
<p>Quentin kissed his lips again and went down to his jaw. He kissed it a few times before going down again. When he reached his neck, he gave him slow and sensual kisses. Tony detached a few buttons from Quentin’s shirt and caressed his neck and his pecs. A few soft moans even escaped Tony’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Oh my god Quentin...” </p>
<p>Tony grabbed his ass and closed his eyes. All these sensations were almost overwhelming for him. He hadn't been touched like this in ages.  </p>
<p>“Quentin... Fuck me... Please...” </p>
<p>“Not here Tony... Let’s go back to the hotel.” </p>
<p>He whispered against his skin. He gave him one more kiss before he stepped away from him. He fixed his shirt and Tony’s suit. </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>They got out of the bathroom and went back to the ballroom. They crossed the room as quickly as possible while holding hands. Once the limousine arrived they got in and as soon the doors closed and the partition rolled up, Tony kissed him. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and stroked his jaw. </p>
<p>“One last drink ?” </p>
<p>Quentin grinned. </p>
<p>“Yes please” </p>
<p>He poured them two glasses of vodka. They both drank it in one shot and went back to kissing. He swiftly pushed down Tony on the seat and got on top of him. He smiled suggestively to Quentin. He smiled back to him and kissed him with even more passion than before. He detached his bow tie and as he was about to open Tony’s shirt when the car slowed down. Quentin sat back and when the car stopped he opened the door and offered his hand to Tony. They got out of the car, holding hands. They crossed the hall and took the elevator. But when they walked in three people were already in. They leaned back against the wall of the elevator. Tony stroked Quentin’s lower back and let his hand slip down to his ass. Quentin smiled and whispered to his ear:  </p>
<p>“Oh my... We're gonna get caught...” </p>
<p>To answer him Tony grabbed his ass. Quentin bit his lip. The elevator’s door opened a second later. They stumbled to their room and got in while making out. Once inside they removed their shoes and their jackets. Quentin framed Tony’s face and kissed him. He removed his vest and let it fall down at their feet. They started to unbutton each other’s shirt. Tony went from kissing his lips to kissing his neck. He didn’t stop there and went down to his pecs. Quentin closed his eyes and let his hands wandered on Tony’s body. When he reached his nipples, he played with them with his tongue and his fingers. Quentin digged his nails on his back, pulled his hair and moaned. </p>
<p>“Tony...” </p>
<p>He reached for his lips and whispered after a kiss:  </p>
<p>“What do you want ?” </p>
<p>“I want you...” </p>
<p>To answer him he removed Quentin’s pants and his. He pushed him towards the bed. But as he was walking to the bed, Quentin tripped over their clothes on the floor, fell down and hit his head on the frame of the bed. Tony gasped and rushed at his side. </p>
<p>“Quentin are you okay ?” </p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his head. </p>
<p>“I think” </p>
<p>He got up and Tony noticed he was bleeding. </p>
<p>“You are bleeding. Are you sure you are okay ?” </p>
<p>“I swear I'm okay. We can continue what we were doing...” </p>
<p>He got closer to Tony trying to lure him into the bed. But before he could do that Tony took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Come on Tony this is nothing.” </p>
<p>Beck grabbed him by the waist and got him to come closer. </p>
<p>“Quentin. I need to take care of that wound. So sit down and be nice okay ?” </p>
<p>“Okay I will be nice.” </p>
<p>He gave him a cocky smile. Tony took the first aid kit and started to clean the cut. He also checked the rest of his skull to see if he was more injured than just the wound he just patched up. </p>
<p>“It seems that you have a bruise on the back of your head. No sex for you tonight.” </p>
<p>“But...” </p>
<p>“No discussion. We are going to sleep. Now.” </p>
<p>“Okay...” </p>
<p>“Hey I wanted to have sex with you as much as you do but I don’t want you to get more hurt than you already are.” </p>
<p>He laid a sweet kiss on Quentin’s lips, helped him to get up and lead him to bed. Once they were both layed down, Tony took Quentin in his arms and kissed his forehead. Quentin kissed his lips softly and a few minutes later he was already sleeping. Tony on the other hand didn’t fall asleep right away. He was looking at him, to be sure he was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! First of all and as usual i would like to thanks my beat reader Jay ! This chapter is a little late (again) but it's finally here ! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome of course ! I really hope you appreciate this 6th chapter ! (I will try to post every week)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning they woke up still cuddling. Tony opened his eyes first and caressed Quentin’s face, knowing he was awake. He smiled and opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey sleeping beauty...” </p>
<p>“Hey my prince...” </p>
<p>“How’s your head ?” </p>
<p>“It hurts like hell but I think it’s because of last night’s drinks.” </p>
<p>“Mine hurts too. Hey do you... Do you remember last night ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah... I remember everything. Are we... Still cool ? I mean are you not uncomfortable about everything that happened last night ?” </p>
<p>“Not really. Are you ?” </p>
<p>“I think I'm okay with it...” </p>
<p>“Great. What if we went back to sleep now ? I’m so tired.” </p>
<p>“Yeah me too.” </p>
<p>Quentin opened his arms. </p>
<p>“Come here.” </p>
<p>Tony smiled and settled down in his arms. Quentin hugged him tight, just like he was afraid that Tony would vanish, and he kissed the back of his neck. This time they both fell asleep quickly. A few hours later, Tony woke up, Quentin still holding him against his chest. He left the bed and walked to the bathroom and got back in the room with some aspirin. Quentin was laying on his back, one of his arms covering his eyes. </p>
<p>“I brought you an aspirin and some water.” </p>
<p>“Oh thank god...” </p>
<p>He sat back on the bed. Tony gave him the meds and a bottle of water. Quentin took the pill and drank the entire bottle. Tony sat next to him and did just the same. </p>
<p>“Are you hungry ?” </p>
<p>“Actually, yes.” </p>
<p>“Breakfast ?” </p>
<p>“But it’s 2pm... Oh screw it. Order breakfast. I mean who cares ?” </p>
<p>Tony laughed softly. </p>
<p>“Not me !” </p>
<p>He took the phone and ordered their late breakfast. They waited for their meal, laying silently on the bed, hugging. Quentin was playing with Tony’s hair and Tony was caressing Quentin’s arm. Once their order arrived they sat on the bed and ate in front of each other, while remaining silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable type of silence, it was in fact quite peaceful and relaxing. After they ate their highly caffeinated breakfast, Quentin got up. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a bath.” </p>
<p>He headed to the bathroom and started to fill up the tub. Tony walked in a minute later. </p>
<p>“Can I join you ?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>The bathtub was now filled up. They both removed their underwear and got in the tub. Despite being both naked they tried to check out the other. They sat in front of each other at first but Quentin quickly told him to come, opening his arms. Tony moved and settled against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder. Quentin wrapped his arms around his waist. They stayed silent for long minutes, their eyes closed, enjoying the warm water. At some point Quentin broke the silence. </p>
<p>“Is that true what you told me last night ?” </p>
<p>“Ummh what did I tell you last night ?” </p>
<p>“That you wanted to have sex with me. Did you really want that ? Or it was just because you were feeling lonely and drunk ?” </p>
<p>“No I really wanted you... It’s been a few weeks now that I dreamed about that.” </p>
<p>“Oh...” </p>
<p>“Why are you so surprised ?” </p>
<p>“I never thought that this was possible... You can have everyone you want. Why me ?” </p>
<p>“You are handsome, sexy, smart and so much more. I’m attracted to you, that’s it. I can’t really explain it.” </p>
<p>“I also feel that attraction. I just... Can’t help it.” </p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes and looked up to Quentin. They looked in each other's eyes and after a few seconds Quentin rose Tony’s chin gently and kissed him softly. When they broke the kiss they were both smiling like idiots. They stayed a little longer in the bath and when they finally got out quite some time had passed. Quentin was putting on his underwear and was about to put the rest of his clothes on before Tony, who was only wearing his underwear, interrupted him. </p>
<p>“Put that down, you are not going to hide that body from me !”  </p>
<p>Quentin put down his clothes. Tony dragged his hand along his shoulder to his jaw and gave him a slow and sweet kiss. They both went back to bed, cuddling each other and talking about their lives. At some point while he was stroking Quentin’s hair, Tony asked him: </p>
<p>“How’s your head by the way ? No sickness ? No spinning ?” </p>
<p>“I feel absolutely fine. My headache is even starting to disappear.” </p>
<p>He smiled softly at him. </p>
<p>“Good !” </p>
<p>“Oh by the way aren’t we supposed to take a flight back to New York in a few hours ?  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, I cancelled the flight.” </p>
<p>“What about work ?” </p>
<p>“I was planning to give you two days off after that anyway. Don’t worry your boss got you.” </p>
<p>Quentin laughed and Tony kissed him. They stayed in bed, hugging, for half an hour more before Tony’s stomach started to gurgle. Quentin asked: </p>
<p>“Do you want me to order something ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah I think that could be a good idea.” </p>
<p>He took the phone and ordered dinner for the both of them. Sometime later they were sitting in bed eating pizza and watching random stuff on TV. After they finished their dinner Quentin turned off the TV and turned to Tony. </p>
<p>“I want a second dessert...” </p>
<p>“But we already... Oh you mean that kind of dessert... Well come and get it...” </p>
<p>As he was saying that he lay down on his back and smiled. Quentin grinned, got on top of him and kissed him with passion. After a few kisses Quentin let his hands wander on Tony’s body. He caressed his body and one of his hands ended up on his crotch. Tony’s breath sped up and he said: </p>
<p>“You can remove what’s left...” </p>
<p>Quentin whispered into his ear. </p>
<p>“Not now... Be patient...” </p>
<p>He bit his ear lobe and kissed his neck, biting it from time to time. As he was going down he kept kissing and biting his skin. Tony grabbed his hair and pulled it gently while biting his lip to hold back a moan. Quentin continued to go down a grin on his face. He kissed his thighs and raised his head to see Tony eyes closed and an expression of pleasure on his face. He smiled for himself and started to stroke Tony’s cock through his underwear. He moaned louder at every stroke. Between two moans he managed to say: </p>
<p>“Kiss me Quentin...” </p>
<p>He answered by giving him a languorous kiss while still caressing him. After a minute he broke the kiss and said in a hushed voice: </p>
<p>“I’m hard...” </p>
<p>“Me too...” </p>
<p>“I think it’s time...” </p>
<p>Tony nodded and Quentin removed both of their underwear. He kissed him again before whispering: </p>
<p>“I suppose you have condoms ?” </p>
<p>“In my bag, front pocket.” </p>
<p>He got up and searched for one. He came back a couple of minutes later holding victoriously a condom. </p>
<p>“I got one. Back to where we stopped...” </p>
<p>He climbed back in the bed and got on top of Tony. That’s when he noticed that his eyes were closed and his breath slower. He was sleeping. Quentin laughed quietly for himself. He lay at his side, kissed his forehead and snuggled against him. </p>
<p>“Sleep well my prince...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! First of all and as usual i would like to thanks my beat reader Jay ! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome of course ! I really hope you appreciate this 7th chapter ! (I will try to post every week as usual)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Tony woke up first. He was a little bit lost but he was reassured when he saw Quentin at his side. He kissed his cheek lightly which woke him up. </p>
<p>“Hey prince charming...” </p>
<p>“Hey sleeping beauty...” </p>
<p>“Did you sleep well ?” </p>
<p>“Like a baby. I’m sorry for last night...” </p>
<p>“Shhh don’t apologize for that. You needed some sleep.” </p>
<p>“So are you...” </p>
<p>“I told you to shut up.” </p>
<p>Quentin smiled at him. Tony smiled back and kissed Quentin softly. </p>
<p>“Breakfast ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah ! But we better get dressed first.” </p>
<p>“Oh god I forgot that we are literally naked.” </p>
<p>Quentin laughed and kissed him before getting out of bed to get dressed. That’s when Tony said: </p>
<p>“Do you know that you have an amazing ass ?” </p>
<p>“Yes. But thank you. Yours is not bad either !” </p>
<p>Quentin winked at him and he smiled in return. He put some clothes on and threw some at Tony. </p>
<p>“Get dressed while I order breakfast.” </p>
<p>“What ? You don’t like the sight of my perfect body ?” </p>
<p>Quentin grinned. </p>
<p>“Well you look terribly sexy but I don’t think the room service guy wants to see you like this.” </p>
<p>“Fine. I’m going to put clothes on.” </p>
<p>Quentin took the phone and ordered their food. It arrived sometimes later. They sat on the couch and ate while talking about Stark Industries’ gossip.  </p>
<p>“You know they say that before you got with Pepper, you used to fuck almost everyone.” </p>
<p>“Hey that’s not true ! I slept with, what...” He started to count on his fingers. “Only counting the Stark Industries employees, I slept with like forty of them. Of any gender.” </p>
<p>“Yeah I figured out. Your bisexuality is not really a secret.” </p>
<p>“I never did a proper coming out though.” </p>
<p>“I mean do you really need to do one ?” </p>
<p>“Well there are still people who think that I'm straight so I guess I will have to do a real coming out one day.” He sighed. “Wait am I one of the few you came out to Quentin ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. There is like three people who knows that I’m gay, including you.” </p>
<p>Tony stroke his arm. </p>
<p>“I know how hard it can be for others to accept who you are... Is that why you’re cold and distant with everyone ?” </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s probably because of that.” </p>
<p>Quentin was hiding something to him but Tony didn't insist because he could feel that it was a touchy subject. </p>
<p>“You know everyone thinks you are like a robot without emotions. No relationships, no friends, no lovers, only work.” </p>
<p>“Why am I not surprised by that ?” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you have a heart in there.” </p>
<p>He put his hand on his chest, where his heart is. Quentin took his hand and kissed the back of it. They exchanged a smile before finishing their breakfast. Quentin got up after that. </p>
<p>“I’m going to take a shower. Wanna join me ?” </p>
<p>“Why would I not ?” </p>
<p>Tony smiled and jumped out of the couch. He took Quentin’s hand and led him to the bathroom. They both undressed and stepped on the shower. Quentin turned on the water, it was warm and relaxing. Tony was hugging him from behind. He started to kiss his back, which made him smile. He then caressed Quentin’s chest and let his hands slip to his lower abdomen. Quentin stopped him. </p>
<p>“We don’t have time for this Tony.” </p>
<p>“Quentin... Make love to me...” </p>
<p>He whispered before kissing his back again. </p>
<p>“We really need to take this plane or people are going to get suspicious.” </p>
<p>“Just a quickie... Please...” </p>
<p>He turned to face him. </p>
<p>“Tony, this isn’t a good idea.” </p>
<p>“You are probably right.” </p>
<p>Quentin gave him a long kiss. They took their shower, got dressed and started to gather their stuff. While Quentin was retrieving his clothes, he found the unused condom from the night before. </p>
<p>“I think this belongs to you.” </p>
<p>Tony had a little grin and said: </p>
<p>“Keep it. For the next time.” </p>
<p>Quentin grinned too and put it in his bag. Once they were done packing everything, they took their bag and as Quentin was about to go out of the room, Tony grabbed his wrist. </p>
<p>“One more kiss before we go. Please.” </p>
<p>Quentin nodded and they dropped their bags. Tony pushed him against the wall and gave him a passionate kiss. They broke it after a long minute. He gave him a few more kisses before Quentin interrupted him. </p>
<p>“We got to go now Tony...” </p>
<p>“I wish we could stay here longer.” </p>
<p>“Me too...” </p>
<p>He gave him one last kiss before they left the room. They checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport. When they got there, they embarked in Tony’s jet. Once inside they waited for the pilot to in the cockpit to drop the “friend” act. Once the plane was in the air they hugged, Tony’s head resting on Quentin’s chest. Beck was playing with his hair. After a moment he said: </p>
<p>“You know that once we are back to New York we can’t continue whatever that was. It’s too risky. At least for me. I hope you understand.” </p>
<p>“Of course I do. It’s just... I don’t know... I wish we had a real chance.” </p>
<p>“Even if we had a real chance I don’t know if it would have worked. Remember, neither you or me are good at the boyfriend thing.” </p>
<p>“You can’t tell if you didn't try. Aren't you supposed to be an engineer ? Isn't testing stuff your job ?” </p>
<p>Tony smiled a little. </p>
<p>“Shut up !” </p>
<p>Quentin had a shy smile and kissed him softly. </p>
<p>“God I’m going to miss your lips Quentin...” </p>
<p>“I will miss yours too Tony...” </p>
<p>They kissed again before going back to hugging. They talked about unimportant things for the rest of the trip, trying to avoid the painful return to reality. </p>
<p>They landed a few hours later. They took Tony’s car and he drove back to Quentin’s place. When they arrived they were unable to say anything. So Tony just leaned in and gave Quentin one last kiss, full of desperation. Quentin could feel that. He held onto him like it was the last time he would ever kiss him. After a long minute they broke up the kiss and stared at each other for a moment. Quentin took his bag and got out of the car without turning back. He went straight towards his building, his head down. Tony looked at him disappear in the rearview mirror. He whispered, for himself: </p>
<p>“See you in two days Quentin.” </p>
<p>That night neither of them could sleep, unable to think about nothing else but the other. The next day and the next night were just the same. They were left alone, haunted by visions of each other and regrets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! First of all and as usual i would like to thanks my beta reader Jay ! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome of course ! I really hope you appreciate this 8th chapter ! (I will try to post every week as usual)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after their return, Quentin came back to work, kind of disturbed by their situation. He really didn’t know how he was supposed to behave with him or even if he should even work with him anymore. He arrived at the Stark Industries’ headquarters, walked in, trying to brush off his worries. He took the elevator and as he was about to hit the button of his floor when someone entered. It was Pepper Potts. She placed herself at Quentin’s side. </p>
<p>“Hello Potts.” </p>
<p>“Hello Beck. Tell me, how was your little trip with Tony ?” </p>
<p>He took a moment to respond. </p>
<p>“It was a regular business trip.” </p>
<p>“A regular business trip ?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“I see. But if it was indeed really a business trip, why did you two stay a day more than what was planned ? And why did you share the same room ?” </p>
<p>“How do you know that ?” </p>
<p>Quentin started to panic but his body remained impassible. </p>
<p>“I looked at the bills.” </p>
<p>“Are you monitoring Tony ?” </p>
<p>He turned his head to look at her. Pepper on her side was still staring at the elevator’s doors. </p>
<p>“That’s not the subject here Beck. Answer my questions.” </p>
<p>“We had to share a room because none was left in the hotel and we both got food poisoning the day after the gala.” </p>
<p>“Yeah sure you both got food poisoning. Listen to me Beck don’t do something you will regret. Just don’t.” </p>
<p>“I have no idea of what you are talking about Potts.” </p>
<p>“You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stay away from him. We don’t need that right now. Trust me.” </p>
<p>The doors opened a second later and Pepper got out. The doors closed and Quentin was left alone on the elevator, distraught and shameful. He walked in the hallways like he was in auto-pilot. His coworkers saluted him but he didn’t even notice them. He walked in the lab that he was sharing with Tony. He had not arrived yet, so he just sat down at his desk. He took his face in his hands, wondering what mess he walked into, when Tony suddenly entered the room. He noticed that Quentin was already here, which made a smile appear on his face. </p>
<p>“Oh god I missed you...” </p>
<p>He walked up to him. Quentin looked at him with a strange expression on his face.  </p>
<p>“What’s going on Quentin ?” </p>
<p>“I came across Potts in the elevator.” </p>
<p>“And ?” </p>
<p>“I think she knows.” </p>
<p>“How ?” </p>
<p>“She looked at the hotel bill, she saw that we shared a room and that we stayed one more day than planned.” </p>
<p>“Why does she have to look after me like if I was a teenager ?! I’m going to talk to her later. Don’t worry okay ?” </p>
<p>He caressed his cheek with his thumb and asked, smiling. Quentin took his hand and removed it from his face. </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea...” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry no one is going to see us.” </p>
<p>“We talked about it Tony... We can’t do this. I can’t do this.” </p>
<p>“We don’t have to tell anyone. This will be our little secret.” </p>
<p>“Tony... I don’t think that this could work in the long term... And you are my boss. There are thousands of ways for this to go wrong. I mean Potts just vaguely threatened me and told me to leave you alone.” </p>
<p>“Don’t listen to her Quentin, she has no power over you.” </p>
<p>“She is the CEO of this company Tony. And I just got out of a relationship... It’s been only two month for me and one for you. I think this is too early. For the two of us.” </p>
<p>“I understand.” </p>
<p>He stroked his arm and sat at his desk. </p>
<p>“Let’s get to work okay ?” </p>
<p>They worked all morning on their prototype. At lunch break Tony got up and said: </p>
<p>“I’m going to talk to Pepper.” </p>
<p>He left the lab before Quentin had the chance to say anything. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He ended up going out of the lab to grab something to eat. </p>
<p>At the same time, Tony was on his way to Pepper’s office. He stormed in, without even knocking. </p>
<p>“Pepper we need to talk.” </p>
<p>She raised her head from her work. </p>
<p>“About what, Tony ?” </p>
<p>“About the fact that you threatened Quentin.” </p>
<p>“Oh so you call him Quentin now ? You don’t even try to hide it ?” </p>
<p>“Hide what exactly ?” </p>
<p>“You know what I'm talking about. I looked at the hotel bill. But you already know that since he came right into your arms to cry about it. One room ? With only one bed ? With almost all of your meals delivered by the room service ? And the fact that you stayed one more day that planned ? I’m not an idiot. I know what that means. You brought him with you just to fuck him in peace.” </p>
<p>She was really calm despite all that she just said but Tony could feel that she was mad at him. </p>
<p>“First why are you spying on me like that ? I’m not a child ! Second I fuck whoever I want because we are not a couple anymore since you broke up with me ! And third, we didn’t even fucked because we are just friends !” </p>
<p>His voice was filled with anger. </p>
<p>“Oh so you are just friends. I have to laugh. Since when this thing between you two  have been going on ? Were we still together when it started ? Wasn't I enough for you ? And you really had to cheat on me with him ?” </p>
<p>“I did not cheat on you. Never. You broke up with me. I didn’t ask for that. So yeah I need some time away with a friend. A real one.” </p>
<p>She had a bitter laugh. </p>
<p>“Be realistic, he is not your friend anymore. And if this thing continues I'm going to have to fire him to avoid a scandal. I’m tired of covering you up every time you sleep with an employee. We almost lost investors the last time the press heard of your sex friend who happened to work in human ressources, kind of ironic by the way. And I don’t want to lose investors because you decided to sleep with a man without even trying to be discreet. I already have to dismiss these rumors almost every month.” </p>
<p>“What ? I refuse to hide who I am just because some homophobes are going to be pissed off about it ! And when I started dating you were still my assistant, my employee and it wasn’t really a problem for you at the time ! I don’t see why my hypothetical relationship with Quentin would be different !” </p>
<p>“It is Tony. I won’t let you let you destroy Stark Industries.” </p>
<p>“You can’t fire him anyway. He is our best engineer, the only one as skilled as I am.” </p>
<p>“I’m the CEO Tony, I do whatever I want.” </p>
<p>“If you do that I will fire you.” </p>
<p>“You can’t do that.” </p>
<p>“I could convince the board. Or I could just quit. You know that without me this whole thing would crash in a matter of weeks. You can’t do this without me.” </p>
<p>“You are not going to do that. I know you. You love your work too much to do that. You love me too much to do that.” </p>
<p>“Watch me.” </p>
<p>He turned back and walked out of her office. When he reached the doorstep, he turned back again and told her: </p>
<p>“I want you out of the appartement in three days.” </p>
<p>He got out and slammed the door of her office. He walked right back to the lab. Quentin was at his desk finishing his lunch while looking at his phone. He raised his head when he heard Tony coming back. He immediately noticed that he was really angry. </p>
<p>“Are you okay ? What happened ?” </p>
<p>“She knows. I denied of course. But she won’t let go. She wants to fire you if whatever this is don’t stop.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god... We should stop everything. And I do mean everything. Working together, being friends... Right now. I don’t want to cause any more problems. I’m going to move back to my own lab.” </p>
<p>“No you are going to stay here. I told her that her actions would have serious consequences if she decided to do anything to you. I told her that I would make the board fire her or that I would quit.” </p>
<p>“No you can’t do that. Not after all you did. And I’m not more important than all this...” </p>
<p>He vaguely gestured at the lab. </p>
<p>“Hey don’t worry about that. I could find a job in like a second. And I could find you a job too.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure about that... and it wouldn’t be the same anyway...” </p>
<p>They stayed silent for a moment, Quentin avoiding Tony’s gaze. After a moment Tony spoke again. </p>
<p>“I told her I didn’t want to hide anymore.” </p>
<p>Quentin raised his head and looked at him. </p>
<p>“Hide what ?” </p>
<p>“My bisexuality. It was only rumors but I want to do a proper coming out. No more rumors. I want it to be official. I don’t care about what people think. It’s my life and I do what the fuck I want with it.” </p>
<p>“What ? She told you to hide the fact that you are bisexual ?” </p>
<p>“Yes. And she spied on me. I think she feels that she is losing control. And she hates when she can’t control the situation.” </p>
<p>Quentin took a moment before speaking again. </p>
<p>“I still think this is a bad idea Tony...” </p>
<p>He put his hand over Quentin’s and lightly stroked it. </p>
<p>“I understand. But I will always be here for you. As your friend or your lover or whatever you need me to be.” </p>
<p>“Thanks.” </p>
<p>Quentin took his hand between his. Tony raised his hand and caressed Quentin’s jaw with his thumb. After a couple of seconds he removed his hand and Quentin let go his. </p>
<p>“I think we should go back to work.” </p>
<p>They turned back and settled down at their desks. After working the whole afternoon in silence, Quentin yawned and said: </p>
<p>“I think I'm going to go home, I’m exhausted.” </p>
<p>“Let me bring you back to your place.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” </p>
<p>“Your day has been shitty because of me. Let me at least do that for you.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Fine.” </p>
<p>“Let’s go.” </p>
<p>They both got up, went down to the parking lot and got in his car. They stayed silent during the whole ride. When they arrived, Tony stroked his arm and said: </p>
<p>“Take care of you Quentin.” </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow Tony.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone ! Sorry that this chapter is late, i have been struggling with my health recentely.  As usual i would like to thanks my beta reader Jay ! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome of course ! I really hope you appreciate this 9th chapter ! (I will try to post every week as usual)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone ! First of all i would like to thanks my beat reader Jay (You are the best !) This is my first truly long fic so i hope you will all be here to follow it !! Any construtive critisim and kudos are welcome of course !! I really hope you appreciate this first chapter ! I will try to post every week or every two weeks !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>